


Let Me

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Gurjin takes care of Rian
Relationships: Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let Me

Gurjin takes care of Rian

The camp was quiet, the mottled light of the setting suns painting everything in a warm, golden glow as Gurjin kept watch from the shadows.

He wasn't watching for enemies though, no, he was watching for a certain blue eyed Stonewood.

It had been nearly an unum since the last Garthim raid and while Gurjin didn't believe this peace would last forever he was thankful for the momentary reprieve and chance for their forces to rest.

If only everyone would make use of the rare opportunity to catch up on some rest.

For a fortnight he had barely seen Rian. The Stonewood typically rose before the dawn and did not return until long after the Brothers had set. Rian would spend all day attending meetings and strategizing their future battles and then in the evening he would check their weapon stocks and train all night. If not for the fact that all of them had to attend the evening meal he would not see Rian at all, and even then Gurjin would watch on with concern as Rian's eyes would droop and he'd nearly slump face first into his stew.

Gurjin knew the resistance was important but Rian would be no good to them if he passed out on the battlefield from exhaustion.

Convincing him to take a break might prove difficult though. Rian could be stubborn but so could he and if Rian wasn't going to take care of himself Gurjin would just have to do it for him.

After departing from the cooking fires Gurjin had snuck off to hide near the 'training grounds' to wait for Rian.

If the Stonewood stuck to his routine he would be passing by his hiding spot any minute now.

A few more minutes of waiting and Gurjin spotted a familiar head of brown hair with streaks of blue coming around a corner. Rian had his gaze averted to the ground, appearing deep in thought and completely unaware of his surroundings. Gurjin frowned, Rian should know better than to let his guard down even in the safety of their camp but considering it was to his benefit he would let it slide this time.

There was no one else around to see a green hand suddenly reach from the shadows and grab their leader.

Gurjin dragged Rian into a narrow passage that he often used as a shortcut to get to his hut after training sessions. Rian kicked and struggled against him, his shouts muffled by Gurjin's hand covering his mouth as he quickly pulled Rian into his hut and closed the door behind them. Pushing Rian up against the door Gurjin placed his hands on either side of the Stonewood's head so he couldn't escape.

Rian reached for his weapon to defend himself when he recognized his attacker as his Drenchen friend.

“Gurjin? What's going on? Why did you just drag me off like that? Do you realize how dangerous that was?! What if I didn't realize it was you in time and hurt you?!”

“That was a risk I was willing to take. I knew you wouldn't listen to me if I tried to talk to you so I decided to take a more direct approach to get you to take a break.”

Rian frowned, eyes narrowed and mouth a tight line.

“What? You basically kidnapped me and nearly scared the life out of me because you want me to rest?! I can't afford to 'take a break'! Not while the Skeksis are still plotting to destroy our world!” Rian shouted, fists clenched at his sides.

Gurjin put his hands on Rian's shoulders and spoke in a gentle tone. “Rian, we all appreciate what you've done for us but you're on your last legs. Why don't you leave the resistance to someone else for a night and let me take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself.” Rian said, voice tense and eyes sharp.

Gurjin nodded and squeezed Rian's shoulder to show he never meant to imply otherwise.

“I know. You're strong Rian, stronger than most, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything by yourself. It's okay to take a break and let someone else carry the burden every now and then. You have people that care about you, _I_ care about you and it pains me to see you work yourself ragged like this.” Gurjin could feel some of the tension bleed out of Rian's frame as he spoke, blue eyes lowering to gaze at the ground as Rian's ears folded back. Gurjin continued, “I worry for you Rian, I've barely seen you these last few weeks and when I do you're always exhausted and never have time to talk. I feel like you're pushing me away and that hurts. You're my best mate and I want to help but I can't do that if you don't let me.” Gurjin finished, silence lingering between them. Gurjin tried to meet Rian's gaze but the Stonewood kept his head down, his expression hidden beneath his fringe.

Gurjin was beginning to worry that he had offended Rian when Rian didn't speak for several long seconds. He opened his mouth to say something, to explain that he didn't mean to upset him when Rian suddenly lunged forward.

“Oof!” Gurjin huffed as Rian knocked the breath out of him. For a moment he thought Rian was attacking him but then he felt the arms encircling his chest and Gurjin's ears flicked up in surprise, eyes softening as he felt Rian's warmth and how tightly he clung to him. Gurjin wrapped his own arms around Rian's shoulders, nuzzling the top of the Stonewood's head as Rian pressed his face to his neck.

“I'm sorry, Gurjin. I've just been so preoccupied with the resistance and trying to keep everyone safe I didn't realize how distant I'd become. You're my best friend too and it was never my intention to hurt you. I'm sorry for worrying you.”

“It's okay just try not to do it again.” Gurjin gave Rian's shoulders a firm squeeze before drawing back. They remained close, Gurjin's hands on Rian's shoulders and Rian's on his waist. Gurjin smiled. “So, are you going to let me take care of you now?”

Rian raised a brow. “You're not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope!” Gurjin grinned.

Rian sighed, shaking his head in fond exasperation. He could argue that whatever Gurjin had planned for him wasn't necessary but they both knew it would just be a waste of breath.

“And how do you mean to 'take care of me' exactly?” Rian asked, a little skeptical.

“Oh, I know of at least one way.” Gurjin said, waggling his brows before sinking to his knees.

If Rian was confused Gurjin's intentions quickly became clear as he reached for the laces on Rian's trousers.

Rian inhaled sharply, grabbing his wrists.

Gurjin looked up and met Rian's uncertain gaze.

“Gurjin I...it's not that I don't want you to, it's just...” Rian trailed off, looking away.

Gurjin thought he knew why Rian was so thrown off by his offer. They hadn't done anything like this in a while. Not since before the resistance, before Mira, before everything. Back when they were both just Castle guards they would fool around all the time but so much had changed since then and it only made sense that Rian felt a bit awkward after so long.

One thing that hadn't changed was how much he cared for Rian though, and he wanted to show it. He wanted to make Rian feel good, to take his mind off things.

Plus he couldn't deny that he'd missed being close to Rian and sharing that intimacy like they used to.

Gurjin tilted his head, seeking out Rian's gaze. When Rian turned to face him Gurjin spoke in a soft tone, “Let me.”

Both of them were silent as they simply looked at each other. Gurjin watched the war of emotions flicker across Rian's face, jaw tense and throat bobbing as he swallowed.

If Rian said no Gurjin would accept his decision, he would be a little disappointed, of course, but he wouldn't try to push Rian into something he wasn't comfortable with.

After a long moment Rian nodded, hands shaking, and released his wrists.

Gurjin didn't move.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Rian gave another nod, more certain this time.

“Yes.”

When he did move it was slowly, giving Rian ample time to change his mind, but this time when he reached for Rian's laces the Stonewood didn't stop him.

He unlaced Rian's trousers and pushed them down along with his underwear. Seeing that Rian wasn't hard yet Gurjin took his time getting him there, nuzzling into his soft thighs and trailing kisses over Rian's stomach. With every touch he could feel Rian relax more and more, his cock stirring to life.

Rian shivered as Gurjin traced his fingers over his skin, up his calves and over the back of his thighs. As he ran his hands over Rian's behind he couldn't help but give his cheeks a squeeze.

Rian let out a breathy chuckle. “I should have known you'd go straight for my ass.”

Gurjin smirked.

“Can you blame me after you've deprived me for so long? I just couldn't resist any longer.” Gurjin said, a teasing lilt to his voice as he gave Rian's ass a light slap.

Rian gasped, cock twitching, now half hard and steadily rising.

Gurjin smirked and did it again just to hear Rian cry out.

Seeing that Rian's cock was filling out nicely Gurjin locked eyes with Rian as he leaned forward and took him into his mouth.

Gurjin set to his task with gusto, pressing his tongue to the underside of Rian's cock, relishing in the moan that spilled from Rian's lips as he swallowed him down. Rian's fingers tangled in his locks, not pushing or pulling but simply holding on, like he needed something to anchor him in place so he didn't fly apart at the seams. Circling the head of his cock with his tongue Gurjin could feel the tremble of Rian's hands and pressing the flat of his tongue to the slit and sucking had those fingers scrambling, blunt nails scratching at his scalp.

Taking a deep breath through his nose Gurjin took as much of Rian into his mouth as he could. Rian cursed, bowing forward, clutching at his locks. Gurjin sank all the way down and stayed there, smirking around his mouthful when he saw the way Rian's thighs trembled and his chest heaved with quickening breaths.

“By the Crystal, Gurjin...” Rian gasped, awestruck.

Eventually the need for air became too much and he pulled off, breathing heavily for a moment before slotting his mouth back down. The heady taste of pre-come filled his mouth as Gurjin licked and sucked, saliva dripping down his chin, the wet and sloppy sounds loud in his ears.

He could tell Rian was getting close and while he would love nothing more than for Rian to come down his throat he had other plans for tonight.

Bracing his hands on Rian's thighs Gurjin pulled off, swallowing roughly as he panted, blowing hot breaths against Rian's twitching dick.

A whine slipped from Rian's throat.

Gurjin's own cock throbbed in his trousers.

“We should move to the bed.” He suggested, eyes half lidded as he mouthed wetly at Rian's cock.

Rian swallowed, nodding.

They shed their clothes on the way to the bed, both of them chuckling as Rian briefly got tangled in his shirt and Gurjin nearly tripped over his trousers. They collapsed onto the bed and Gurjin straddled Rian, settling on top of his thighs, rocking their hips together until they were both desperate for more.

“Pass me the oil. In the nightstand.” He told Rian.

Rian rummaged through the drawer until he found the vial of oil and pressed it into Gurjin's hand. Gurjin quickly coated his fingers but instead of spreading Rian's thighs he lifted up on his knees and reached back to wiggle two fingers inside himself, wincing at the slight burn.

Rian's ears flicked up, lips parting as he stared at Gurjin.

“Gurjin...” Rian's eyes were huge, gaze fixed on the sight of Gurjin's fingers disappearing between his legs.

Gurjin could tell he'd caught Rian by surprise with this. It wasn't that he'd never let Rian take the lead before but they both had their preferences and Gurjin was usually the dominant partner.

But tonight was all about Rian.

“You're okay with doing it like this?” He still found himself asking, in case Rian had expected something different and wanted that instead.

Rian nodded. “What about you? You're not just doing this for my sake, right?”

Gurjin chuckled, shaking his head. Honestly he'd spent more nights thinking about this than he cared to admit, all alone in his bed, muffling his moans into his pillow, a hand wrapped around his cock and two fingers buried inside himself.

“I want this. Want you.” He told Rian honestly.

Rian leaned up and cupped his cheek, gazing into his eyes as he bumped their foreheads together.

“You have me.” Rian murmured, laying a kiss against his lips, then another, and another. When Rian tried to move back Gurjin didn't let him, chasing Rian's lips and kissing him deeply. Rian's lips parted for him and Gurjin sank his free hand into Rian's hair, tilting his head to allow better access as their tongues brushed against each other, their kiss turning wet and heated.

Rian's hand moved between his legs and Gurjin gasped as Rian pushed his fingers deeper inside. Rian broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads together again. Blue eyes stared at him, pupils blown wide.

“Can you take another one for me?” Rian asked, rubbing the rim of his hole with his thumb, pressing until the tip slipped in beside Gurjin's own fingers.

Gurjin shivered, nodding, mouth suddenly dry. He pulled his fingers out to add more oil before moving them back, circling his hole before pushing all three fingers in at once, sinking down to the knuckle.

Rian's eyelids flared.

“Look at you, taking it so well. I remember when it used to take forever to open you up. Have you been practicing thinking of me?” Rian asked, a smirk quirking at his lips.

Gurjin huffed. “Wouldn't you like to know?” His cocky response was somewhat ruined by the tremble in his voice as his fingers brushed against that spot that made him see stars.

Rian's smirk grew. “I'll take that as a yes.” Fisting a hand in his locks at the nape of his neck Rian sucked kisses into his skin, the hint of teeth causing Gurjin to moan. Gurjin spread his fingers, curling and twisting them, sparks shooting up his spine. Rian's palm wrapped around his cock, stroking him and suddenly the feeling of his own fingers wasn't enough.

“ _Rian._ ” Gurjin groaned, more of a whine, really.

“Hm?” Rian's lips brushed his skin as he looked up at him.

“Need you inside me. Wanna ride you.”

Rian's hips bucked beneath him.

“I'm not going to say no to that.”

Not wanting to waste another moment Gurjin covered Rian's cock in a generous amount of oil. Leaning up on his knees he reached back and held Rian's cock steady, tip nudging at his hole. Bearing down Gurjin sucked a breath in through his teeth as the head popped in and he slowly sank down until he was firmly seated on Rian's lap, every inch of Rian's hard length buried inside him.

“Oh Thra...” Gurjin muttered, eyes squeezed shut. His breath came in rapid pants and every little shift of his body had Rian's cock pressing into his most sensitive spots.

“You alright?” The Stonewood asked, a note of concern in his voice.

Gurjin opened his eyes a crack and nodded, head lolling.

“Yeah, just... been a while... gimme a minute.” Clearly Gurjin had overestimated himself because even those few words left him winded.

He probably should have spent a bit more time preparing himself before he decided to take Rian's entire cock up his ass in one go but it was too late for that now.

“Take your time.” Rian said as he stroked his sides, fingers running over his ribs, his back, brushing briefly over the scars between his shoulder blades before moving back down. Rian's hands came to rest on his ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh. The movement shifted the angle of Rian's dick inside him and Gurjin gasped, clenching down tight.

A sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan came from beneath him. Gurjin looked down and found Rian's eyes already on him, the Stonewood's gaze heated and desperate with lust.

It made Gurjin's stomach burn with need.

Bracing his hands on Rian's shoulders Gurjin lifted himself up until only half of Rian's cock remained inside him before sliding back down, the slow drag of Rian's cock making his toes curl. Once he started moving Gurjin couldn't stop, bouncing up and down on the hard length, slowly at first then faster, finding a rhythm.

Rian's hands shifted to his hips, gripping tight as he fought back the urge to move as the Drenchen rode him.

As much as Rian tried he couldn't stop his hips from bucking up as Gurjin let out a moan, head tossed back, sweaty locks smacking against his back.

“Again.” Gurjin demanded, squeezing Rian's shoulders.

Rian happily complied, meeting Gurjin thrust for thrust, the sound of Rian's hips slapping against the back of his thighs sending a filthy thrill through him.

Rian's fingers dug into his hips and Gurjin was sure there would be bruises tomorrow but at the moment he did not care. With every thrust the head of Rian's cock struck his sweet spot head on, pleasure racing down his spine like a strike of lightning.

After a few minutes of riding Rian Gurjin began to tire. It had been a long time since he had been in this position and he'd forgotten how intense it could be, not to mention how much work it was to keep up.

Gurjin let out a whine as his rhythm faltered, thighs trembling as he struggled to lift himself. He desperately tried to keep going but Rian wasn't the only one feeling the effect of unum's worth of exhaustion from the near constant fighting and always keeping his guard up.

Seeing that he was having a hard time lifting himself Rian gripped his hips, stilling him.

“Let me do it. Let me take care of you.” Rian offered, peppering kisses against his throat.

Gurjin bit his lip. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Rian tonight. Rian was just supposed to lay there while Gurjin did all the work but if Rian _wanted_ to take the lead then who was he to deny him?

Giving a nod Gurjin slowly eased himself up until Rian's cock slipped out, leaving him open and empty.

Rian laid him down on the bed as Gurjin spread his legs for the Stonewood to slot between them. Rian's hands traced his skin, one hand gliding over his chest, thumb circling his nipple. His other hand shifted to the back of Gurjin's knee as Rian lifted his thigh and slid back inside him.

Gurjin gasped, eyelids fluttering. Rian rocked into him shallowly, the drag of his cock less overwhelming now but just as good as before, if not better.

“Yesmit Gurjin... feels so good.” Rian echoed his thoughts as he slowly eased himself back out until only the head of his cock remained inside, letting Gurjin feel every last inch before he was stuffed to the hilt again. Gurjin clung to Rian, nails digging into his back as Rian fucked into him ever so slowly.

“More... please...” He pleaded, needing Rian to give it to him hard and fast.

Rian didn't hold back as he rutted into him like a beast in heat. Gurjin moaned, mouth slack as his sounds of pleasure spilled from his lips like water. Eyes clenched shut the world was reduced to sounds and sensations, the rough rasp of Rian's breathing, the tight grip on his hips, the rapid slap of skin on skin, the heat coiling in his stomach as every thrust of Rian's hips brought him closer to the edge until he was just barely holding on.

“Gurjin I'm close...” Rian warned.

Gurjin breathed in sharply and locked his legs around Rian's hips.

“Come inside me. I want to feel it dripping out of me for days.” Gurjin wanted to make Rian come almost more than he wanted himself to come.

Rian let out a punched out groan, whole body trembling as he bowed forward.

“Fuck! Gurjin!” Rian exclaimed as he buried his face in the Drenchen's neck, hips jerking as he pumped Gurjin full of his seed.

Gurjin shivered, cock throbbing between their bellies. He felt Rian's cock twitching inside him with with every spurt, it was so good but it wasn't enough to get him off and Gurjin was left teetering on the edge.

Rian let out a soft groan as he pulled out, staring at the mess he'd made of him. Gurjin could feel some of Rian's seed trickling out of him, could feel how open he was, how red his ass and thighs must be from how they were stinging.

“I probably shouldn't have been so rough on you... you're gonna be sore tomorrow.” Rian muttered, tone apologetic. Gurjin just shook his head.

“Don't care. Though you get to be the one to tell the others why I'm not at training tomorrow.”

Rian snorted. “Fair enough.”

Still in need of relief Gurjin wrapped a hand around his cock to get himself off but before he could Rian gently pushed his hands away and leaned down to take him into his mouth.

“Ah!” Gurjin keened, back arching off the bed. The feeling of Rian's hot mouth around him was almost too much for him to handle and then Rian pushed two fingers inside him and crooked them and Gurjin was gone.

Gurjin's mind went blank as Rian swallowed around him, fingers rocking inside him, milking him for all he was worth. He whined, oversensitive, and Rian pulled back, seed dripping down his chin. Looking directly at him Rian wiped his chin and sucked his thumb into his mouth. Gurjin's cock gave a valiant twitch as he groaned. “You're killing me, Rian.”

Rian smiled and got up to grab a cloth, wetting it with water from the pitcher as he wiped his face clean then ran the cloth between Gurjin's legs before discarding it.

As he watched Rian Gurjin couldn't help but feel a touch guilty. Rian did most of the work and now he was even cleaning him up. The Stonewood crawled into bed next to him, nuzzling into his neck. Gurjin wrapped an arm around him.

“I was supposed to take care of you tonight, not the other way around.” Gurjin whispered into the silence.

Rian rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his cheek.

“How about we agree to take care of each other from now on instead?”

Gurjin smiled and pulled Rian closer.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where my bottom Gurjin peeps at?


End file.
